The electric field of a power generator comes from the rotor coils that run the length of the rotor. As the coils approach the end of the rotor, they are bent and seemingly re-inserted again down the length of the rotor. FIG. 1 illustrates one example of how the end of a rotor 20 may appear. As the coil 26, also referred to as a conductive winding, approaches the end of the rotor shaft 22 it is bent 30, made to run axially 28, and then traces a route back down the length of the rotor shaft on the opposite site (not shown). As shown, the rotor comprises many neighboring coils 24 aligned in unison around the rotor shaft.
Along the length of the shaft, the coils are located in specific slots. However, as the coils approach the end of the rotor, the ability to exactly place them into pre-determined paths is limited. This is part due to the fact that the coils are wrapped, arranged and/or bent by a manual processes. It is essential, however, that the coils be separated not only by electrically insulating materials, but also that they are firmly held in place to guard against radial and circumferential movement. To this end, rotor blockings 32 are inserted between the coils to hold them secure against substantial electromagnetic and vibratory forces which tend to dislodge and move the coils. Movement will reduce the life of the coils, as well as the rotor blockings
Although the blockings may be manufactured to fit generally desired dimensions, when they are being inserted between the coils they need to be carefully machined to obtain a tight fit between the coils. This is an arduous process that relies heavily on the craftsmanship of the fitter. The blockings need to be tested for fit, then machined, tested again and often machined many more times.
Since tight fits are needed, the blockings and wedges are often forced into position. This often results in damage to the coils. What is needed are improved blockings that are more easily fit into position without the use of damaging force.